As Charming As Ever
by weasleytwinfever
Summary: Ashton Blackfoot is a native to La Push, WA. She lived there most of her childhood before her mom dragged her away to NYC, leaving her life behind. Now she has returned to visit her cousin, Sam and to try and rekindle her old relationship with Seth Clearwater. Little does she know that fate has something else in mind.


Ashton Fawn Blackfoot. That's my name. I'm 16 years old, as of last May, and am finally out of school and ready for my summer to start. I drove down a small dirt road, praying that I was going the right direction when I spotted a small cottage where the road ended. I couldn't help but smile. This was it. Just like in the pictures. I hopped out of my jeep and closed the door with a slam, it was a bad habit of mine. I bounced a bit on the spot as I stood there. It had been years since I had seen my cousin, Sam. When my mom and I moved to New York City, all ties with the tribe had been lost. I sighed a bit before turning to reach over the side of the back of my jeep and grab a suitcase, hauling it over and letting it crash to the ground with an uncaring shrug. Eh, it was just clothes. I reached in for my purse and pulled it out more gently, thinking of the electronics within and had just sat it down when two, warm, giant arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me into the air.

I squealed at first, scratching and struggling against the arms of my captor before a deep voice sounded in my ear. "Ashton, where have you been? You took too long to come back and visit!"

I smiled upon hearing that voice and struggled to the ground, turning once my feet touched the dirt to wrap my arms tightly around the boy's waist. "Seth!" I exclaimed, my voice muffled by his sleeveless hoodie.

"Good! And you're Ashton! Would you like your cookie now or later?" He teased and I stuck my tongue out at him. Not much has changed since we were 14 it seemed.

"Jerk." I told him, trying to put venom in my voice but failing as he smiled at me. I heard the screen door on the house slam and turned to see my cousin...let me rephrase that, my GIANT cousin, Sam emerge.

"SAMSON!" I yelled, running to him and jumping up to koala-hug him.

"ASH!" He exclaimed back mockingly then made a face. "Why do you even call me that? It's not even my name. Sam isn't short for anything." He informed me and I shrugged. I knew this.

"And?" I asked causing him to roll his eyes as Seth walked by with my bags.

"Careful with those you big lug!" I called after him before following his path into the house, walking along side Sam and chatting about random things.

I watched as Seth climbed the stairs then heard a heavy thud as he dropped my bags then came rushing back down.

I playfully looked down at my bare wrist as if I was wearing a watch. "Record time." I congratulated him with a teasing smirk causing him to laugh lightly.

"Ashton!" I heard Sam call my name from the living room/kitchen/diningroom and walked through the door way to be greeted with a room full of huge males. Oh, and Leah.

"Uhhh..." I said, not knowing how else to respond but thankfully Leah got up and rushed over to me, hugging me close.

"I've missed you!" She exclaimed, playfully ruffling my hair. I made a face at her and she responded with a light laugh.

"Wow." A voice from the table said. "She got Leah to laugh.."

"And hug her." Another added.

I looked back over to the table and then to Sam. "Uhhh?" I repeated and he smiled reassuringly at me.

"Ashton, this is the pack-the uh, guys." He introduced and I raised an eyebrow. Okay...'

"Hey, Pack-uh, guys." I greeted, raising a hand before looking back at Seth with a 'please-explain-because-Sam-is-a-dunce' look.

"Embry, Jake, Brady, Colin, Quil, Claire, Jared, Kim, and Paul." He said pointing at each one in turn as he wrapped his arms around my waist, causing one of the guys, Quil I think, to wolf-whistle.

"Hey, none of that. I thought you two broke up." Sam said, glaring half-heartedly at Seth.

"We only broke up because she moved." Seth pointed out.

"Yeah, it's not like I hate him. I could never hate Seth...I don't think anyone can." I agreed, looking up at him with a small smile and he leaned down to press his lips to my forehead.

"Still, stop with the PDA." Sam growled...like literally...growled. It was weird.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, waving him off and leaning over Embry to grab a muffin.

"Hey, get your own food." A voice said and I looked up to meet chocolate brown eyes. I froze for a moment, the world fading a bit as I got lost in this guy's eyes only to be brought back to reality by some "ohhh"'s, jeers, curses, and growling.

"I think Emily made it for everyone." I said bluntly, recovering from my moment as the guy just sat there staring at me strangely.

"Paul, right?" I questioned and he nodded.

I felt Seth's arms around me again as I was pulled back against his chest, causing me to smile until I heard a rumbling and looked to see Paul shaking. What the fuck?

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Sam cursed and I watched as Emily swatted his arm. "Why Paul? Get outside. Now." He ordered the shaking guy and for some reason...he listened? Since when did my cousin have any athority?

I looked up at Seth who was shaking slightly as well and placed a hand on his cheek, causing him to look down at me and smile gently, his shakes stopping. "You okay?" I asked curiously and he nodded.

"Well, this should be good." Embry said and Emily whacked him on the head with her wooden spoon.

"What should?" I asked, completely ignorant to the situation...as always.

"Oh, nothing!" Emily answered, a little too quickly and turned on her heel to rush back to the stove.

"OKay-" I said with a shrug. These people were weird, but who cares? I was home!


End file.
